Scerets of th Past
by light-dark-spellcaster
Summary: Yugi has finally found frieds and a new life but what happens when he is kidnapped and taken to egypt were he meets someon who holds the keys to his and Yami's past . my frist fanfic so be nice and plez r


**Disclaimer: I think it is very safe to assume I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… if I did I wouldn't have to write this fanfic and the show/manga would be a lot different.**

"**Bla bla bla" Speech **

'**_Bla bla bla'_ thoughts **

**/bla bla bla / Yugi to Yami**

**bla bla blaYami to Yugi**

**Time change**

Hey everyone this is my fist fanfic so be nice.

** Secrets of the Past**

**Chapter One: **

**It's not all fun and games**

**###Story Start###**

**The young boy with spiky tri-colored hair named Yugi Motou slowly trudged home from school thinking _' how in the world am I supposed to complete the essay Mrs. Teeters assigned us, 5 pages on the history of the American Revolution, why would I even care. Now if it were Egypt then sure heck I even have a long dead Pharaoh as a friend. But come on the American Revolution, why would I care it's halfway around the world. ' _**

**Yugi opened the door to the game shop yelling out, "Grandpa I'm home" **

" **Ahh Yugi welcome back," Solomon called out from the back of the shop," damn it, Yugi do you think your spirit friend from the puzzle could help me translate this? " **

"**Let me ask him."**

**/Yami do you think you could help my grandpa translate the old stone tablet he has been working on/ **

**But of course, aibou, just because I have forgotten most of my life dose not mean I have forgotten how to read and write**

**/thanks Yami it would help him a lot/ **

**With that a bright gold light filled the room almost blinding anyone who looked at it. As the light faded one could be aware of two figures instead of one. Yami headed towards the back room while Yugi headed to the living room to finish his homework. (a.n. In this Yami has his own body but still goes into the puzzle.) **

**1 hour later**

'**_Ahh finished hopefully Joey and the others will get here soon I want to go the arcade.'_ As if on que his three friends walked through the door to the game shop. The first boy to walk through had a mop of sandy blond hair was Joey. The next boy to walk through the door had brown spiky hair was Tristan. The last person, and only girl, had short brown hair was Tea. Yugi smiled at the sight of his first true friends.**

"**Hey Yug ready t go kick some video game butt." Joey asked with a semi evil look to him. Yugi's other friends slowly backed away sweat dropping.**

"**Okay lets get Joey to the arcade so he doesn't go crazy and start kicking our butt." Said Tristan grabbing his blond haired friend in a headlock. Over the shouts of "hey Tristan let me go" and "Ahh come on Joe", Yugi yelled." give me a minute to get Yami and we'll go."**

**Yugi heads to the back room to see his grandfather and Yami bent over a huge stone tablet. Yugi caught the mummers of " symbol of life" and "the god Ra." **

**Yugi caught the attention of the two adults by saying, "me and my friends are going out to the arcade do you want to come Yami?" **

"**Yes I will come with you" truth be told the ancient pharaoh was greatly interested by these "arcade games." Though he was revered as the King of Games he had never seen such amusing diversions. Joey it seemed had taken the time to master the skills needed to win such pastimes. **

"**Great lets get going," Yugi exclaimed happily. **

**2 hours later (around 7:00) **

**The group had been playing the arcade games for quite a while when Yugi said," Hey you guys me and Yami have to get back to the game shop but we'll call you tomorrow."**

"**Ok Yugi see ya" Yugi's friends called back. Yugi and Yami left the arcade and had walked a few blocks when something grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a dark alleyway. Yami noticing his aibou's absents ran into the alley after then only to be hit with an energy blast that knocked him into the puzzle that was resting on the unconscious Yugi's chest. The boy's attacker smirked with sick delight at the unconscious boy. '_Master will be very pleased.'_ The evil one thought as he lifted Yugi over his shoulder an walking away.**

**Yay my fist fic is done. So how did you like please R&R**

**  
**


End file.
